This invention concerns a radiating device for hyper-thermia and, more particularly, a radiofrequency radiating device, for hyperthermal treatment of tumors of the bladder.
Devices for hyperthermal treatment of various human body illnesses are already known, and they use heating liquids, light radiation, radiofrequency antennas, thermistors, and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,334 describes a catheter for treating tumors by inserting within the tumor to be treated a radiofrequency device provided with temperature sensors.
French patent application 2600205 concerns an apparatus for light irradiation of a cavity with the help of an inflatable balloon and of light sensors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,246 there is described a radiofrequency resonating circuit which is introduced in natural cavities of the body or directly inserted into the tumoral mass.
German patent application No. 2,848,636 claims usage of a heated liquid which is circulated in a closed loop by means of a pump within a body cavity, wherein the liquid temperature is controlled by an external thermostat EP-A-0 370 890 discloses a radiating urathral  urethral device for hyperthermia including a catheter provided with an inflatable balloon and adapted to receive one or more liquid flows passing therethrough, a radiofrequency radiating antenna, and one or more thermocouples, the radiating antenna being submerged within one said liquid flow coming back from the closed terminal end of the antenna. The radiating device comprises in addition a separate rectal control means.
GB-A-2 045 620 relates to an applicator for hyperthermia comprising a rectal radiating probe and a spaced apart transurethral catheter including a temperature sensing means and an inflatable balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,765 discloses a transurethral radiating applicator for hyperthermia including a multi-tubes balloon type catheter comprising closed and cubes  end tubes respectively surrounding a helical coil antenna and a temperature sensor, as well as a passive drainage tube for urine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for hyperthermal treatment of tumors within natural cavities of the human body, which gathers the advantages of the known devices while being free from their drawbacks.